The Snow Bunny's Secret
by Epicnessx3
Summary: Fionna has a little secret and it's becoming harder and harder for her to deal it. Can she find away from these feeling that she has with a white headed woman? can she put up an act to hate the every person she loves, can Cake understand?,can she keep her sexual need for her at bay? and would their be a secret that would threaten them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

"No fair!." Fionna growled at Cake as she threw a snowball at her. "You cheater!." She added.

Cake giggled. "At least I don't look at marshlee buns, when he's not lookin'." She teased Fionna, who cheeks grew a bright shade of red.

"I do not!." She said blushing a bit more.

Cake used her powers to change her paws into two huge scoops, taking two giant scoops of snow and hurled them at Fionna. Seeing this Fionna leap out of the way of the first giant snowball but was caught by the second one.

"Ughh!." Fionna sighed in frustration as she got out of the huge snow ball, to only fall on her face in the process.

Cake laughed as she rushed to Fionna and helped her to get on her feet. "Girl, I don't know about you, but I'm freezing my whiskers out here, wanna head to the candy kingdom?." Cake asked.

"Yea sure, let's see how gumballs doing." She said with a smile.

Out of know where, Ice Queen flew past them with a huge black bag on her back. Suspension rose within Fionna as she looked at Cake with concern.

"Okay, let's go." Cake signed, knowing what Fionna wanted to do.

Fionna smiled as she hopped onto Cake's back and headed further into the Ice kingdom, finally reaching the huge ice castle. Fionna and cake leaped through entrance that lead to the main room.

Seeing Ice queen set her bag down before facing her intruders, she smirked at them as they took a fighting stance.

"Came to visit me, how kind of you." She said with a smile.

"Where is the prince!." Fionna demanded.

"Why do you have to ruin everything." Ice queen said an innocent tone as she used her powers to form an ice barrier around and on top of the bag.

"Ice queen!." Fionna growled as she withdraw her sword and lunged towards the Ice Queen with cake on her heels. She swung her sword high, aiming for the Ice Queen's head but was quickly blocked by an ice blade that the Queen had formed from her right hand.

Queen used her weight to push Fionna back into the feline, send both of them on the floor. The blonde headed girl got up to her feet enraged as she went towards the bad , head on. Fionna lead into the air as she aimed at the ice cage that was near the Ice Queen. Cake used this distraction by fionna to stretch her arms and quickly wrap her arms around the Ice Queen, trapping her in a cocoon.

Fionna hitting the ice cage with all of her might, she managed to break the ice barrier. "Prince, are you alrigh-." She stopped in mid sentence, she realized the bag was filled with blue and white flowers.

"Wha-?." Fionna said in confusion.

"For my penguin fiesta party . . . jezz, you need to chill." The Ice queen smirked as Cake began to release her. "Look at the mess you caused." The Ice queen said, pouting.

"I thought . . . I'm sorry, Ice queen." Fiona said as she lowered her head and sunk in defeat. ". . . It's my sworn oath as a hero to make up for whatever wrong I have done, what do want me to do?." She said in a soft tone.

"Umm . . . A small favor, tomboy." The Ice queen said with a devilish grin, showing her pointy teeth.

". . . What favor?." Fionna questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Fio, this is a bad idea, she's up to no good." Cake said as she tried to warn her.

"Cake. . . I know . . but I did something wrong and I have to make it up." She said to Cake with a soft smile before facing the Ice queen. "What is it that you want us to do?" Fionna asked the Ice queen.

The Queen smiled in satisfaction. "Come by my place tomorrow morning." She simply said as she began to clean up the mess.

"Ok-." Fionna was cut off.

"Alone." Ice queen said with a stern voice which sounded weird since Ice queen voice was high pitched all the time.

"S. . sure." Fionna said bit confused as she headed out the ice palace with Cake close behind her, leaving Ice queen alone.

In the corner of Ice queen's lips, perked up with delight. "Gunter, sweetie, run mommy a bath. . . I need to think for bit." The blue skinned woman said, followed by a "Squawk" from the penguin who did what she was told.

…

Finally arriving at the treehouse after a long walk, the two settle in the living room with sound silence that fill the air.

Suddenly breaking the silence "Fionna?." The worried feline began.

" . . . It's just for one day." Fionna said to reassure her friend. "And plus, if the old fart plans on doing anything, I will knock the wind out of her." Fionna said, holding her fist up close to her face, to make it as heroic as possible.

Cake chuckled. "Mmhhmm girl, so convincing." She rolled her eye while crossing her paws together.

The girl smiled at her friend as she quickly went got off the couch she was slouching on and went into the kitchen. She rummaged through the refrigerator to see nothing that she really wanted to eat. Who can blame her, the fridge is packed with mouse meat and tender slide bird neck.

The blonde headed girl yawned, singal she was ready to sleep. "Cake, I'm going to head to bed." She said as she climbed the ladder that led into her bedroom.

"But what about dinner?." Cake asked.

" . . Have dinner without me. . . goodnight . . fluffball." Fionna giggled at the last word.

"Whatever, bubblebut." Cake quickly said as a comeback, before going into the kitchen to eat dinner alone.

Fionna changed out if her usual shirt, short skirt, knee - high socks, and shoes and into a pajamas. Flopping onto the bed she cuddle up on to her sheets and finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_She looked around to only see snow all around her, she sat there by herself with only bear skin on her back and flowing golden hair down her back._

_"Fionna." A gentle voice called to her._

_Fionna turned to the voice and walked closer to the voice, every step she took it became stronger and smoother, filling her ears with pleasure. Fionna came closer and closer before see a person like figure right in front of her, sitting on the ground with the person's back faced to Fionna._

_Milky white hair flowed down the figure, counseling the person but only revealing a few patches of light blue skin into her view. "Fionna." The voice sounded much clearer than before but was coming from the person._

_". . . Ice queen?." Fionna said as she walked closer to her, then stop dead in her tracks to see the Ice queen have no clothing on. A small blush crept onto her face, the queen body was slender and smooth, with no trace of wrinkles on her skin. Her hourglass figure stood out to Fionna, as well as the youth like glow the woman was giving off._

_The blue skinned woman stood up from the ground and turned to face the smaller girl, showing Fionna a view that she'll never forget. The queen's icy blue eyes staring deep into the blue orbs of the girl as she came closer to her. The smaller girl stood there in awe, not realizing the queen was closing the gap between them._

_Fionna's eyes widen in shock as a pair of soft lips rested on hers, her mind screamed at her to push away from the woman's embrace but her heart desired to feel more from the woman. She melted into the queens kiss, putting her arms around the queens neck, and pressing her body into the womans body ,leaving no space left._

_The queen snaked her hands down the girls waist, holding her in place, as Fionna center began to burn with desire. She slightly bucked her hips at queen wanting more while still focused with the pair of lips on hers. The queen broke the kiss, hearing a disappointed groan from the girl but was quickly forgiven as she kissed her way down to the girls exposed neck, lightly kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin. _

_Earning a soft moan from Fionna, the queen slowly ran her sharp nails down the girl's back, sending chills up the girl's spine. Fionna now blushing a deep shade of red, the queen once again pierced her eyes into the girl's, full of lust._

_Warm liquid began to form on Fionna center, she needed some type of friction to ease her throbbing center. She grinded on one of the queen's leg but was quickly stopped by the queen, by removing her leg._

_The blue skinned woman leaned down to the smaller girls ear lobe. "Patients, my dear." The woman whispered into the Fionna's ear, her cold breath sending pleasure to Fionna, making the younger girl shudder out of pleasure._

_The queen smirked as she slid her hands down close to fionna area, teasing her with her presents close to her heated core. Causing a whimper to escape the girls mouth. "What's wrong, tomboy . . . want more." The queen said in a seductive tone._

_Laying Fionna on the ground which she came on top of the younger girl._

_The blonde headed girl nodded furiously, wanting this woman more than anything before. Ice queen grinned at the girl as she lifted the smaller girls leg and pressed her center against the girl, both of them gasped at the contact._

_The queen suddenly began to grind her hips into Fionna furiously, making her scream out of pleasure as she soon matched the woman's rhythm. The queen went even harder, rubbing her clit up against fionna making Fionna eye's water up from pleasure. Ice queen, in time began to moan and scream from pleasure with Fionna._

_The younger girl was close to her climax. "I-Ice . . . ahhh . . queen. . . I'm." Fionna began but Ice queen bend down with her lips hovering over the younger girl lips, not stopping her hip from smashing into Fionna. "Cum for . . me." The older woman moaned out._

_After a few moment Fionna was sent over the edge, screaming "Ice queen" in her orgasium, followed by Ice queen who repeatedly called "Fionna" as he wave of pleasure washed over her._

_Fionna, breathless with sweat covering her body, she looks straight up at the also breathless queen._

_"I. . I . .Love you." Fionna said through gasp of air._

_The queen gave her a soft but happy expression as she ran her palms along Fionna's jawline. "Wake up, my love." She said as Fionna looked up with her big eyes. "I . . lo-."_

* * *

Fionna eyes suddenly open wide , sitting up and looking down on her soaked sheets. She frowned as a small tear escaped from her eye lids, "Ice queen. . ." She softly whispered to herself. "Why not me?." She added.

She looked around the room and saw Cake still asleep in the drawer, she got off her bed and silently made her way to the bathroom. She went inside the bathroom and closed the door from behind. She examined herself in the light and realized her bottom half pajama was completely soaked with her liquid. A blush came on her face as she took of the pajamas and put on clean shorts she left in the bathroom way before.

She walked up to the mirror with a sadden expression. "Ughh . . . why do l love you, why do I want you so bad." She said as she lightly began to sob. "Ice queen." She softly said to herself as she her legs felt weak and she collapsed on the floor.

She wiped her tears and managed to bring herself up, she got out of the bathroom and headed back into the room. Fionna crept back into her bed laying in the parietally soaked-with-cum blankets.

"Queen." She said softly as more tears stream down her cheek, finally she went into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think?, please leave a like or a comment if you like it so far. Should I continue this story? . . Hopefully, Fionna can keep her little secret ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

The aroma of freshly cooked food hit the sleeping girl nostrils with delight, suddenly shooting up from her bed, she looked to see Cake gone from her drawer like bed. "Breakfast." Was all that slipped out of her lips as a rush of excitement went through her body. She hopped out of her bed and literally ran to the bathroom that was next to her room. She brushed her teeth at record time, she changed into her usual outfit, before going down stairs to the kitchen.

"Cake, what yacha cookin?." Fionna said with a smile of glee. Cake turned her back to the girl and smiled while still on the stove.

"Eggs and pancakes!." Cake said with enthusiasm, which made Fionna giggle at her friend. Fionna sat down at the kitchen table and Cake began to put the plate of food in front of the girl.

Cake sat next to the girl, both of them digged into the food like they haven't eaten in a while. Fionna as usually stuffed her face and was the first to finish, followed by Cake.

". . . Wanna go and hang at the bear cave today?." Cake asked.

A small frown appeared in her face. "Cake, you know that I have to go to Ice queen's place today." She said in a calm voice so her friend would become upset.

"She a creep, why even bother, Fio!?." Cake raised her voice a bit.

"She not a creep!." Fionna screamed, surprising Cake at the sudden outburst. "It's her crown." She said in a low tone.

Cake looked at her, anger covering the cat's face. "What's up with you and that old witch!." She yelled throwing her paws up in the air.

"It's not her fault that she like that!." Fionna screamed back, her vision began to become faded as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"You can't help a loss cause!." Cake said in a cold tone.

"Why do you hate her so much, what did she ever did to you?. Fionna questioned in a shaken voice as if she is about to bust out crying.

Cake eyes widened, she stayed quiet from a moment, expression changed into a very painful look. "Just go Fionna." Cake said not making eye contact with the girl.

"Wha-."

"Fionna, just go!." The cat yelled. "Do your hero duty, thing, please." She said, turning her back towards the girl.

"Fine." Fionna simply said as she headed out the door, slamming the door shut. She turned her head to see the Ice queen a few feet away. She smiled at the girl with a basket in her hand and her outfit was different than her usual long dress.

The queen was wearing a shirt that hugged her curves, knee high tights, and convers. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. "Hello, bunny." She smirked at the girl.

Fionna could help but to stare at the beauty in front of her, she bit her lip in attempt to control herself from jumping onto the Ice queen and relieve all of her burning desire for the woman. " H-hi." She said looking at the ground.

"Follow me." The queen said walking away from the treehouse with Fionna close behind her.

Fionna felt as if she walked for hours but she didn't mind, the queen's lightly tone back seemed to intrigue the girl more. Her light blue skin that seems forever frozen in youth's time, the snowy white hair, untouched by dirty hands. Images of the queen ran through the blond headed girl mind as a small blush appeared on her face.

The blue skinned woman lead the girl into a field of flowers with one signal, large tree in the middle of the meadow. "We're here." She said as she pulled out a large blue sheet from her basket and laid it under the tree. She sat on sheet and patted an empty spot for girl to sit.

Fionna sat next to the woman. "Why did you bring me here?." She asked a bit confused.

The woman signed a bit and took off her tiara from her head and looked down on it, as if it hold the woman's answer. "I'm not sure, I just wanted to. . ."She said looking at the deep blue eyes of Fionna.

"Oh." Was all the girl said, with a hint of disappointment.

The queen reached into her basket and pulled out a plate size cookie and a jug of warm chocolate milk, she handed it to Fionna.

"Chocolate milk, my fav!." She took a gulped some of the milk and took a bite of the over sized cookie. She notice how sweet the chocolate milk was, just the way she liked it, and the cookie was soft and still warm as if the woman had just baked this.

"Hoa dig yuu noe." Fionna said with a mouth full of cookie, happily mucking down the cookie at the same time.

Ice queen chuckled at the girl's eating habits and reached into the basket to pull out a small cup and a teapot as well. She poured green tea into her cup and began to sip on it, lightly closing her eyes while she took sips of the liquid.

Fionna continued to eat the cookie. "Oh glob . . soo . damn . . good." She said in between bites, before she realized something. "Did you do . . . something to these?." She question.

Ice queen raised a brow. "Why would I do something to them, I made them just for you." She said with a soft smile.

"So you could knock me out and steal a ton of prince today!." She said bit angry as she took another bite of the cookie.

"Stop giving me ideas, bunny." She said with a grin. "Plus I'm spending the day with my favorite tomboy." The woman said as she licked her lips in a sensual way.

"I guess." Fionna said with a smile and a small blush appeared on her face.

"Still have that little crush on my gummy boy?." The queen suddenly asked, setting her cup of tea down.

"Why, you're going to kidnap him again?" Fionna said a bit upset with a hint of jealousy but she hid well from the Ice queen.

She smiled softly to herself. "Maybe." She said. "But, you always stop me from doing so in the end." The woman added.

Fionna softly sucked her teeth, feeling a pinch of hatred towards the prince, she hated how gumball seems to have a place in the queen's heart instead of her, she would cringe in disgust towards him when he got too close to her queen. She would even considered the queen hers and only hers alone.

"Fuck him." Fionna said under her breath with a tone of anger, putting down her cookie and jug of milk.

The woman caught this. "I get so tired of being so lonely" Her voice seem as if she was whispering. "So why can't I have him if you don't even want him?."

Fionna frowned. "Because." She thought for a moment, but remained silent, not wanting to pour her feeling out and get rejected in the end. Until it was too much, she felt anger and jealousy overtake her.

"Why do steal princes, you globbing jerk!." Fionna yelled, changing the subject.

The Ice queen stared at the girl, slightly frowning. "I'm tired, Fionna." The queen said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"I. . . Of wha-." Fionna was cut off.

"I'm tired of being alone, Fionna." The woman said. "I want something that can last as long as me." She added.

The girl looked at the queen, unable to show that she is loved by someone, someone like her. To tell her that there's no need for her trying to steal love but instead she could get as much as she want from her.

"Can you answer my question now?." The queen asked. "Why stop me?."

Fionna felt a pinch of pain. "It's my job, to stop you from forcing them to marry you." She said as nice as she could.

The Ice queen softly signed, laying back into the tree to face forward, picking up her now cool down tea and finishing the rest of it. Fionna frowned, sitting there, for what seems like forever with an awkward silence between them.

"Bunny?." The queen broke the silence between them.

"huh, yes." She responded.

"Maybe I should put you in my pie and eat you all up!." She smirked at the girl. Fionna blushed, mummering a bunch of made up words nervously. While the queen continue to tease her.

They spent the whole day talking, laughing and enjoying each other company until sun began to set. Ice queen packed all of her belonging in the basket while Fionna helped her.

"You're not as bad as I thought you would be, tomboy." Ice queen said with a grin.

"Same here." The girl said smiling.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." The queen said kind of disappointed to leave so soon.

"Huhh. . . do you have to go . . I mean there's still a little bit of day left. . . " Fionna said looking at the ground.

The queen chuckled. "Can't get enough of me huh?." The queen said with a smug look on her face.

"Yea right, ice buns." Fionna said giggling.

"You've been checking out my buns, I see." Queen said winking at the girl. " Well, if you want if you want you can sleep over my place and get know more about each other." She purred.

"Are you flirting with me, didn't you just do that with guys only?." The girl asked.

"Maybe or maybe not, but I never said that I only have interest in men only." She said biting her lips in a sexual way while looking at the girl.

The blond headed girl sawolled hard, smiling nervously at the thought of Ice queen and her alone, the thought of being able to do what she wanted to do the queen for so long. But she couldn't, not now at least with Cake becoming suspicious of her.

**"Here's my chance , I could finally tell her!."** She thought. **"But she insane dumbass, she could never love someone like you."** Her deep conscious fought.** "Fuck you, she cares about me!."** she fought back . **"With milk and cookies, how convincing . . you're disgusting to love an ice witch , let alone a woman, the woman doesn't even give two shits about you, how fucking pathetic are you ."** Her conscious said in disgust. "SHUT UP!." Fionna yelled.

"Whao. . .I didn't mean to come up to your grill." The queen said surprised at Fionna's outburst.

"I'm sorry . . I didn't mean you, I-I mean it wasn't towards you . . I was umm ." She stopped , thinking that she ruined it with the queen. She felt surprised as well, she had never fought with herself like that to the point she'll actually yell.

Ice queen smiled. "It's alright bunny." She said. "Guess, i'll be going home now." She added.

"Oh. . okay. . . I mean there's still a little bit of light out. . . but if you want to or something." Fionna chest sunk with a slight disappointment in her expression.

"I could use a little company at my castle, why not stay the night." Ice queen said. "Just you and me, no prince or fighting, watcha say." The queen said with a smirk.

Fionna smiled at this. "Sure."

With that the queen picked up the girl bridal style and swoop her up in the air with her and straight towards the ice kingdom. "You didn't need to c-carry me." Fionna said blushing.

"Yea, but it's more fun seeing you turn into a tomato and plus, I want to get my kingdom faster." She said happily. "How can I resist with a cute, little bunny in my arms." She added.

"Whatever man." Fionna, trying to stop from melting into the Ice queen.

They reached the kingdom but Ice queen stopped at the highest snow hill in her kingdom and setting the girl and herself down. She used her ice powers to make two ice boards the same size, she then face Fionna with a huge smile on her face. The queen wanted to make Fionna smile and have a good time with her, yes . . she wanted to make Fionna actually smile.

"What is this?." Fionna said confused by the whole thing.

"Let's play a racing game or more like a gamble." She said. "Unless you're too much of a penguin."

Fionna gasped with excitement. "Bring it on!."

"Before we start let me explain the rules." She said with a smile. "1. We have a little bit of light left before it's night and this hill leads straight to my castle." She pointed to the massive castle. "2. We used these boards to get there."

"What's the catch?." Fionna asked.

"If you win, I'll reward you with another cookie." She said.

"Really!." Fionna said excited, almost too excited.

"But if I win, you have to stay the whole week with me." She said with a shark like grin.

Fionna was happy about the cookie part, if she won she could get one of those delicious cookies, which lead into another point, was the queen just trying to be friendly and nothing more?. But she didn't mind staying with the Ice queen for a week, she could spend more time with the woman she loves.

"I'll take that as a yes." The queen handed one of the boards to her. "Ready." She sild off first before Fionna could prepare herself.

"You big cheater!." She yelled as she raced down the huge hill reaching finally reaching close behind Ice queen. Ice queen did some flips and tricks in the air that surely did impressed the heroin. The chilled air filled Fionna's lungs, giving her sense of rush and excitement build up within her.

She managed to pass the Ice queen, sticking her tongue out in her and glutting her success for passing the Ice queen. Ice queen smirked and used her powers to boots herself in front of the blond headed girl. Ice queen reaching the castle first and the girl close behind her.

Fionna hopped out of the board and crossed her arms and pouted. "You cheated, not cool." she huffed.

"Come on snowflake, it was fun." The queen smirked.

"You used your powers so I could stay with you for a week!." She raised her voice.

The woman tilted her head. "You don't want to?."

"I mean I do. . . but you cheated and it's not fair." Fionna frowned, crossing her arms together.

The woman rolled her eyes, suddenly pulling the girl in and pressed her frigid cold lips on Fionna's. The girls eye's widened at the sudden action but she couldn't help but to melt into the queen's. The queen brought her hands to smaller girl's waist and pull her in closer, Fionna wrapping her arms around the queen's neck.

Fionna slightly licked her bottom lips for access which was happily granted by the woman. She explored the queen's mouth, finding she loves how much the queen tasted. Her center began to burn and throb with need for attention.

As soon as it begun, Ice queen slowly pulled away, leaving a confused, blushed, heavily breathing girl. "You. . . kiss me!." She said slightly out of breath.

"I gave you a reward, since I played unfair." She smiled. "And I just remembered I ran out of cookies." She smirked.

**"She kissed me!."** She thought to herself as she was beaming with happiness. **"She might actually feel the same way for me!."** She thought.** "Or she just using you for her enjoyment."** Her conscious responded. She decided to try to ignore this part of that she not use to.

The queen suddenly picked her up again and flew into the entrance of her castle. She walked in with the girl still in her arms and set her down in the couch. She walked into the another room and disappeared with a few penguins following her.

Fionna could feel herself becoming lost in her emotions until she was interrupted by Ice queen sitting next to her, smiling at her with beautiful snow white eyes. She bit her lip wanting the woman to touch her to point of pure ecstasy, kiss her until their lips were sore , . . . love her.

"Queen, there's something I need to ask you." Her voice became shaken and her voice low but high enough for the queen to hear.

"What is it?." The queen asked.

"I-I. . .Uhh. . .why did you kiss me?." Fionna asked as blood rushed to her face.

"You don't like it.?." The queen asked with a brow raised.

"You. . have to answer my question first. She said a bit nervous.

"I might have feeling for you, Fionna." She simply said. "Want to marry me and become my ice bride?." She said as she made an ice ring with a beautiful crystal rose design out of thin air. "What do you say?." she added.

Fionna suddenly fainted from the burst of emotions of happiness, excitement, love and more. Falling onto the floor. "Fionna. . Fionna . . Fionna!." The queen called to her as she tried to wake her.

The queen noticed the huge smile on the girl face. "Jezz, bunny. . . Is that a yes?" She grinned.

**A/N: I guess they both like each other but there's something more, secrets to unlock before it's too late for both of them, even effecting the land of Aaa (I said too much). Thank you for reading :). Let's see what's going to happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

"Where is she?." Cake began to worry. "Damn it." The feline cursed. A knock on the door broke her train of thoughts, she walked towards the door and opened it, to see her stallion with a small brown bag in his mouth.

"Mono, whatcha doin here?." Cake said a bit surprised and happy to see him.

The slender stallion stomp on the floor a couple of time, then slid his hoof downward. Placing the small brown bag in front of Cake.

"Oh, baby, that was today." She said feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, today just been . . . a pile of hot buns." She said.

Cake's lover nodded his head, lightly nuzzling Cake's ears. "Aww, thanks baby, I knew you would understand." Cake giggled.

"Wanna come inside, handsome?" She asked, with that the magical horse flew inside the tree house and settle on the couch.

He tapped his hoof on the chairs wooden arm a few times. "It's Fionna. . . I mean she been hanging around the Ice queen more than usual." She signed. "I gotten an a petty fight with her . . I felt like she wanted to spend the day with the old bag."

He snorted as he stomp both of his hoofs on the wooden part of the couch. "I know . . but whatever I say, she just brush it off like i'm trying to dis on the queen." She replied.

"Sometime that girl makes no sense." Caked huffed.

The horse huffed as he shook his head. "In love? . . I know she might have a thing for Marshlee,now." Cake said. "What does that have to do with the Ice queen?." Cake asked.

The horse softly tapped his hoof two time. "Lesbain?. . . no,no, no, Fionna would never be like that, I mean, the Ice queen has done her more wrong to her than good to her anyways."

He gave a soft grunt. "Even though if she was, why the Ice queen?." Cake asked.

The stallion just slid his hoof on the wood. "Why haven't I notice this before?." The feline place a paw on her head, not seeing the obvious. "I got to get her away from the Ice queen!." Cake said an almost a panic.

He tilted his head in confusion. "She doesn't know what she getting herself into." Cake said running out the door with the horse close behind.

"Mono, can you give me a ride to the Ice kingdom." She stopped running, her lover nodded, allowing her to hop on his back and they headed towards the Ice kingdom.

. . . .

Fionna eyes flutter open, she stirred a little so she could move, but something stopped her from moving. She noticed a blue arm wrapped around her waist, she turned her body around to her the queen smirking at her. "Did you sleep well?." The queen place a quick kiss on her lips.

The girl suddenly jumped out of the bed with her face burning hot. "Wha-. . where?." She mutter out.

The queen chuckled at the Fionna's clumsiness, even though she would be an adult an about two years, she still so childish which the queen found cute about the girl. "Someone's a bit jumpy, tonight."

"Uhh, how long have I ahh, been out." Fionna said nervously, remembering her passing out at the thought of queen finally being hers.

"Just an hour or two." The woman simply said.

Fionna blushed even more, noticing she was in a pink tank top, skin tight, blue shorts that barely stopped at her mid thigh. "My clothes!." Fionna partially yelled.

"Their in the washing machine." The woman said. "Your clothing seemed dirty, so I just wanted to fresh up, before I put you on my bed." The queen said.

Fionna pouted. "I'm not dirty."

"Yea, but your clothes were dirty." Ice queen teased. "Therefore, you kinda are." She grinned. The girl was about to fight back but an idea pop into her head, she smirked.

"Well, I could-." The girl her voice filled with lust, biting her lips while looking straight at the queen. Slind her hands down her chest and straight for her core with hunger, slightly moaning as she gazed over the tights where her sex was. "Show you more of my-." Using her other hands to massage one of brest. "Dirty sides." Then suddenly removing both of her hands from her sensitive spots to slowly remove her bunny hat. Revealing glossy, golden yellow hair that flowed down onto the floor. "Snow queen." The words easily flowing out of mouth.

Ice queen turned a slightly deeper shade of blue, staring wide eyed at the blond with her mouth slightly opened, never knowing Fionna could be so. . . so. . . Naughty. She quickly regained her posture. "I wouldn't mind getting a little dirty." The Ice queen muttered. "After all we could shower together." She said smiling.

"I would like that." Fionna said, feeling satisfied, she managed to stop the always full of herself, nothing seems to bother, queen in her tracks.

The girl stood up. "Does this mean . . you really like me too, it's not a trick or something?." She asked as feeling a bit hurt at the lost part she said.

"I wouldn't waste my time doing all of this if I didn't like you." The queen stated honestly. "So, I could say I love you." She added.

"I mean you did the whole dress-up-as-gumball thing an all." She said in a low tone but high for her to hear. "Why'd you do that?." She asked feeling a bit of sadness as she felt hurt and betrayed by the queen for messing with her feelings.

The Ice queen patted on the empty space of the bed, hoping the girl would sit next to her, which she did. Fionna, now next to her lover, looked up at her.

"My intentions was never to hurt you . . . I couldn't explain it clear enough for you to understand, but I hoping to make gumball seem as a big jerk so you wouldn't be so into him. I felt this sting of hatred. I tried to convince myself it was towards you, and I was just jealous of you touching the prince." She paused to see Fionna staring at with a small frown.

"Me touching the prince?." She asked, wanting the woman to continue.

"I wanted a prince that I can claim, but you came along and washed my desires away, adding new ones, stronger ones that I never quite deal with." The queen signed. "My plan was to get you away from gumball, but it was all lost when I saw you in the snow, burning with passion, so committed and strong, so beautiful." She softly touched the girl's cheek. "I didn't want to admit how much I hated how much you felt towards him."

Fionna couldn't help to lean in the woman's surprising warmish hand. "You were jealous of him?." She asked, wanting to lean more into the queen.

"To the point where I was hoping my ice would kill him." She said heartlessly, but Fionna was too busy trying to lean into her queen to notice the pitch of her tone changed. "I spent the day with you, once you met me in his room, I wanted to have my way with you." The queen said, which caught the girl's attention.

A blush formed on her face. "Oh. . . why didn't you." She asked.

"1. I was not going to do you, still looking like gumball, 2. The ice melted and that didn't end well, 3. I didn't want to rape you, since you were like too young." She said.

The girl giggled. "Okay, I believe you."

"What. So. Funny!." The queen said grabbing the blonds hand and pulling her towards her face with a fake angry expression.

"Nothing, I mean you went through all of that, I find it kind of ironic." She said still giggling at her.

"I'm clever and patient, meaning that's how I got you, I'm so awesome, I really am." The queen said with pride.

"Yea, right." Fionna smirked. "Not even in 100 years you'll be awesomer than me." She mutter.

Ice queen stared at her lover. "You just love to tempt me, don't you."

"Yup." With that Fionna place a kiss on her cheeks.

The woman wasn't satisfied with just a peck on cheek, she pulled Fionna into a kiss, Ice queen tongue finding it's way towards the girl's bottom lip, slightly licking it. Fionna slowly opened her mouth, which allowed the queen to exploring her more. Their tongues dance for dominance but the woman won the battle. Fionna moaned as the queen began to show skill in her tongue work. The blue skinned woman slid her hands down the blonde's ass and grasped it, lightly squeezing it. A soft groan was heard from the girl as a broke apart as their lungs grew greedy for oxygen. The taller woman smile broadly. "Still think you're better than me." She asked.

". . .Maybe." Fionna replied as they stared deep into each other eyes, leaning closer, in hopes to give a more passionate kiss.

"FIONNA!." A thunderous voice ran through the castle. "ICE QUEEN, so help if you even dare touch a hair on her!." This caught both of their attention.

"Cake?." Fionna said confused. "What heck is she doing here!?." She looked at Ice queen who only gave her a shrug.

Cake ran into Ice queen's room, anger written all over her face. She lunged towards the queen but Fionna grabbed her before she could even get in within the woman's space.

"Cake, stop!." Fionna yelled placing her away from her lover.

Cake face Fionna. "Fionna, I can't believe you right now!." She grabbed Fionna arms and tried to pull her away. Fionna pulled away from her.

"Why, because you don't approve!." She yelled.

"Fio, trust me on this, this woman is going to be the end of you!" Cake yelled. "We have to leave now, far away from this evil witch!."

"She's not evil, all she wanted was someone to love and nobody gave that to her." Fionna replied. "I'm in love with her, Cake, I wanted to tell but I couldn't, I didn't want to make you disappointed. But I don't fuckin care anymore, you don't understand how much I love this woman, more than anyone else before." Fionna said with both hurt and anger in her voice

"She's not evil?." Cake began to laugh cruelly at that statement. "That woman is going to get you killed. She is not to be trusted." Cake continued.

Ice queen gave the cat an annoyed look. "Just leave my kingdom, your presence annoy me so dearly." Her voice was cold.

"Shut the fuck up, was I talking to you?." Cake replied. "You poisoned her mind into your sick, lustful ways!." The feline added

"What is your problem?." Fionna asked. "Don't talk to her like that. In matter of fact, why can't you expect my choices. I not going to throw her away from my life just because of your petty grudge against her!." She screamed closing her eyes shut as liquid flowed down her face. "JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!."

Cake was shocked, so shocked by Fionna, she couldn't move for a while as a build of heavy emotion began to overwhelm her. She grew in size, her teeth became sharp and her paws turning into a shape of a blade. She turned her attention to Ice queen. "YOU'RE DEAD!." She literally shrieked off the top of her lungs.

**A/N: sorry for taking a while to write this chapter, it was kind of a struggle :P . . . anyways what do you think so far?.**


End file.
